Hippocampus Pearl (Mind Player)
Hippocampus Pearl 'is a Pearlsona designed by Silk and gifted to Mind Player 'cuz he had no Pearlsona. She is part of an alternate world based upon Prequel:The_First_10 History She was made to serve Pink Spinel, one of the first 10 gems made on the Alpha Kindergarten in Earth. She followed Spinel's every order exactly, never missing a thing she said, never missing an order, never believing she was wrong, but she followed ''her orders with such loyalty, that it even defied the Diamond's will at various encounters. This is what led Spinel to abandon Pearl at one moment in time, disappearing over night without Hip knowing about it. This was an opportunity the Diamons had planned, they knew about her master's rebelliousness, and had moved some pieces, whereas, Spinel was scared enough to leave Pearl without a master. This sent Pearl on a dark path, down the rabbit hole. The Diamonds thought they could easily deprogram this Pearl to make her follow their orders, but they thought wrong. Pearl proved obstinate in following the Diamond's orders like she did with Spinel. This situation went on for various years, Pearl missed reunions, forgot to check the Kindergartens, never did the tasks like she was ordered to.... Thus, taking the Diamond notice of this combined with the fact they couldn't simply shatter her due to her master finding out about it, they decided it was time to actually alter her mind, resetting her to default, being able to make her forget Spinel to a certain degree, whereas, she wouldn't have as much respect for her as she was supposed to have for the Diamonds. The Diamonds performed various experiments, by joining forces with Vendetta, whom are a semi-independent alien group run mainly by gems. Vendetta attempted to use many of their "mind control" items, items that supposedly altered the gems mind to what the user wanted, making them believe things they previously would have gotten close to agreeing with. This proved futile, as no matter how much they tried, what they altered, what they updated, no matter what, Hip would always retain her same memories, her same feelings, her same beliefs. But they meddled to much with this gem's psyche, damaging her similarly to how corrupt gems are damaged, but not quite. Hip retained her sanity, to a certain degree, she could talk, feel and express like any other gem, but her eyes became crazed, spiral like, her legs disappeared and gained levitation abilities. But that was not all, she obtained Emphatic abilities, but just not any kind, she could now not only feel exactly what others emotions where, but could alter them, shift and skew them to her own will. She make one's love change to hatred, one's fear to become willpower, one's rage to be compassion, confusion be understanding. She could make any gem, even the Diamonds, have a different emotion, and they wouldn't even know about it. It was thanks to this that she was able to escape, making the guards guarding her lab room feel bad for her, letting her go without any question. Once she was safely out the building she was kept at, she made a run for it, escaping into a nearby Ship, that let her escape straight to Earth, where she though could find her master. It was the year 1790 a.C. at that time in Earth, the French Revolution just starting, Pearl crash-landed on an area of middle Africa, apart from humans or gems. Her arrival was not noticed as the landing was quite quite, with the ship being cloaked when entering the atmosphere. She hid in the areas of her landing for decades, until a group of colonists stumbled upon her shipwreck. She was able to detour them by changing their surprise for recognition, as well as disappointment, leaving the site and forgetting about their encounter. By 2017 she had been able to hid further to the North, now on the desert of the Sahara, where no one has been able to find her. She continues to look for her master. Abilities Hip has all the abilities normal gems have minus shape-shifting and bubbling. She gained unique abilities after having been altered mentally by the Diamonds. '''Unique Abilities: * Levitation: Hip is able to levitate herself from the ground. This "ability" is useless in battle, as its only use is to make up for her lack of legs. * Empathy: Hip can understand, feel, interpret, copy, and manipulate other living being's emotions, moods, temperaments, and feelings, as well and little ideas and morals, but the latter to a way lower degree. ** Emotional Manipulation: Hip can, almost at ease, manipulate any living beinsg emotions and feelings, quickly making them believe they no longer love someone, or that they feel compassion for a person or thing they previously hated with all their heart. ** Minor History Perception: She can perceive little bits and pieces of a gem's history through their emotional distress or their happiness and joy at given times. Personality In a quick note, she a loyal gem, but only to her master Spinel. She will follow her master's every order, every move, every commandment, with no objection, even to the point of defying superior's orders. Trivia * She was drawn and made by Silk as said above. Her abilities where also mainly dictated by this user. Category:Mind Player Category:KRP Category:Pearl Category:Pearlsona